Nanatsu no Taizai Anime Fanmade Opening
by Warmachine375
Summary: A fanmade anime opening for the upcoming anime adaptation of Nakaba Suzuki's rising popular fantasy shounen series Nanatsu no Taizai which is set in October 5, 2014 5 PM that I made up with my mind lately. It's just for fun and I genuinely know that there will be an original music soundtrack for the Nanatsu no Taizai anime very soon. Enjoy ;)


**Heard that Nakaba Suzuki's Nanatsu no Taizai getting a tv anime series set for release on October 5, 2014 5 PM and got super excited of this development! XD Even a teaser trailer featuring Meliodas swinging his Broken Blade "Dragon Handle" like a boss made me all fired up now! Anyways, I made this fanfic of what might be the openings of the upcoming anime based from my imagination. But it's just an imagination, there's yet that this new anime will have its own original openings and soundtrack. Enjoy!**

**I based this 1st OP from Fairy Tail Original Series "**_**Snow Fairy**_**" by Funkist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its anime music, they belong to Hiro Mashima and the awesome singers the Funkist behind it. The Seven Deadly Sins belong to Nakaba Suzuki too.**

**Enjoy the story! :).**

* * *

The Seven Deadly Sins OP1

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

(The shooting stars showed up in the skies of Britannia witnessed by several individuals (includes three unknown Holy Knights and two individuals in faraway places assumed to be Merlin and Escanor including townspeople, local knights and travelers)

_OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa?_  
_OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara_  
_OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_  
_OH YEAH OH YEAH_

(In the outskirts of a nearby town, Elizabeth in her rusted suit of armor unmasked looks behind having felt the strange feeling; somewhere in the ruins of the Fairy King's Forest, a half-naked Ban rose his head high after sensing the same feeling; after killing a Tyrant Dragon, Diane smiles seemingly felt that feeling too and King floating clutching on his pillow who was with Diane sensed it too; and on the cliff surrounded by faun and flora next to Boar Hat, Meliodas turns around to give a thumbs up while Hawk and his mom made themselves known)

_tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_  
_wasuremono wanai desuka?_  
_okashii na kimi ga inai to_  
_hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

(During the service of Boar Hat, Meliodas and Ban are having little bro talk while serving ale and food, Elizabeth and Diane serving and welcoming customers, King having to advertise the Boar Hat meals and beverages to the potential customers and Hawk having to eat some leftovers caused by the customers' vomiting thanks to Meliodas' terrible cooking; the gang having a campfire and dinner party tonight with ale and lots of food; in a small town, Elizabeth sulks in the rain while Hawk looks concerned of her then a ray of sunshine bathes into the princess of Liones who then saw Meliodas, Diane, King and Ban waiting for her to get ready for an adventure and smiles brightly)

_SNOWING sunao ni_  
_egao ni nareta no wa_  
_futari yorisoi_  
_kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_  
_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
_hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

{(Why?!) x3}

(In a large forest, Meliodas jumps on a Dragon and rode it bringing Elizabeth along and Ban tagged along as well with Hawk in their own Dragon, leaving a distressed Diane behind; Meliodas and Ban having little rough-housing poor King much to Diane's and Elizabeth's little amusement and sympathy and Hawk seemingly upset of their antics; a scene of King feeling distant with Ban and Elaine; a scene showing the group of Holy Knights and Apprentice Holy Knights: Twigo, Gilthunder, the Weird Fangs (Ruin, Golgius, Friesa and Jude), Jericho, Andre and his partner, Guila, and Helbram; Elizabeth searching for the Seven Deadly Sins as they popped out of their wanted posters in full armor with their weapons ready as if they were magically trapped in there; Meliodas destroying a mountain with one slash of a stick, revealing a shining sun hidden beneath it witnessed by the people of Britannia; a scene shows the four Sins plus a princess and a talking pig facing a giant four-armed humanoid monster in armor wielding both battle ax and longsword as Meliodas looks on the opponent with determination while readying his Broken Blade for battle)

_DON'T SAY GOODBYE_

(A flashback showing the Seven Deadly Sins having a great time drinking and partying together with ale and meals with the Holy Knights back in the old days together and a peaceful atmosphere of the Kingdom of Liones just as Elizabeth remembered; Ban and Meliodas gleefully having the pleasure of battling each other as they raised fists and went past through each other; and Hawk jumped giving a thumbs up and posed with the rest of the group behind Boar Hat)

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it! Phew. I'll be making the next one soon later. Although mine might sound utterly ridiculous honestly you can think of your own version in your mind. If you don't understand this story, I'll give you a hint: use your imagination and pretend that the NnT (Nanatsu no Tazai) characters are there in the OP instead of the Fairy Tail characters whatever you think of. ;)


End file.
